This study explores the role of Beta-endorphines on prolactin secretion in patients with hyperprolactinemia and the relation between Beta- endorphins and hypothalamic dopamines. female patients between 18-40 yrs. old who have had hyperprolactinemia documented on two occasions will be studied.